Todo comenzó en un día de boda
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: Un pequeño One-short de una de mis parejas favoritas de CCS EriolxTomoyo. Disfrutenlo y dejen review! Tiene un poco de lemon así que ya estan avisados.


**TODO COMENZÓ EN UN DÍA DE BODA**

**By: Sonia-chan**

**Los personajes son del universo CLAMP**

* * *

**One-Shot**

Los invitados esperanzaban ansiosos dentro de la Iglesia. Los familiares en los asientos delanteros miraban al altar donde el novio, junto al padrino, esperaba que la novia llegase. Ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso, pero era de esperarse las novias siempre se demoran un poco en su boda. Shaoran Li, padrino del novio se acerca a este e intenta una vez más hacerle entrar en razón. Sabe que si sigue insistiendo tal ves llegué a convencerlo del todo.

–Por favor Eriol escúchame por una vez en tu vida.

–No me digas nada Shaoran…

–Pero… ¿estas seguro que aun quieres hacer esto?... mira que ella…

–No se si estoy seguro o no pero es lo más sensato que debo hacer en este momento. No solo por mí, también por mi familia y por la de ella.

Eriol Hiraguizawa miraba con detenimiento a su madre que se encontraba conversando con una de sus primas. Soltó un respiro resignado tocándose la cabeza, para luego bajar la mirada. Tal ves lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal pero era necesario pues como dijo no solo dependía de el, era cierto que la quería como a nadie pero hubiera preferido casarse no por obligación si no por amor. Levantó la vista nuevamente y encontró a alguien, confundido por un instante pero luego su ceño se fungió.

–Shaoran… – dijo mirando a su acompañante – ¿Qué hace Sakura acá? Sabes que eran muy buenas amigas pero no le gustara verla en la iglesia.

–Perdóname Eriol, sabes que es mi novia y yo la invite como mi acompañante. Pero no es por lo único que vino a esta boda, ella tiene algo que decirte.

Shaoran llamó a Sakura que se encontraba unos metros de él. Se acercó a ellos y miro a Eriol con pena.

–Siento que te incomode que este en tu matrimonio Eriol, pero te pido que no hagas esto. Es cierto que fuimos muy buenas amigas con ella en el pasado pero esta muy cambiada, no la reconozco. Por favor no te cases con ella. Dañaras a muchas personas con esta boda.

Eriol solo miró a Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

–Si no puedo hacer que esto se detenga por una vez, al menos déjame que pueda quedarme en la iglesia, luego me iré. Ella fue una gran amiga, y aunque me odia con toda su alma, me gustaría presenciar el momento más feliz de su vida.

–Esta bien Sakura, pero que permanezcas acá no me hará cambiar de opinión.

De repente se escuchó el comienzo de una canción, lo que declaraba que la novia iba a ingresar a la Iglesia. Eriol miro a sus amigos por última vez y tomo su posición en el altar. Volvió su vista la puerta de la iglesia y distinguió a la novia quien entraba con un esplendoroso vestido blanco. Su velo le tapada el rostro pero se podía distinguir algunos rizos negros y su piel blanca como nieve.

Sakura miraba triste este hecho. No podía ser que sus intentos por hacer que Eriol no se casara fueran en vano, era cierto que su ahora casi esposa había sido una de sus mejores amigas pero últimamente había estado muy cambiada y si lo que Meiling le comentó era cierto, Eriol estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

Porque de ser cierto todo, el hijo que la novia llevaba en su vientre no era de Eriol.

Shaoran se acercó a su amigo y le susurró apenas…

–No lo hagas Eriol, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Te puedo asegurar que todo lo que te dijo era una ruin mentira y es más, pongo las manos al fuego por asegurarte que el hijo que ella te hace creer que es tuyo no lo es.

Eriol quedó confundido por lo dicho por su amigo, quien sin decir más se alejó un poco de él tomando a Sakura del brazo. Entonces… miró a su costado y la novia ya estaba a su lado aún con el velo puesto.

Una sonrisa se divisaba en su semblante y el no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela. Lo cierto era que Shaoran no era el único que le comentaba eso, varios amigos intentaron detenerlo creando también esa mentira, porque el lo veía así no podía creer que fuera del todo cierto.

–_Pues yo te lo advertí, muy tarde será tu reacción cuando te des cuenta que todo era un farsa, si tan solo abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta con que clase de persona estas a punto de casarte, pero ya nada puedo hacer contra tu decisión. No me corresponde a mí decirte que… mmm… bueno mejor olvídalo, cuídate por que ella es muy manipuladora y te hará perder mucho más que dinero. _

Y ahora también se lo decía Shaoran, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo con hacerle creer que ella le estaba mintiendo. Ja! Se dijo. Pero por otro lado ¡No!

Aunque su madre había estado demasiado complacida con su matrimonio. Y si a su madre le gustaba algo, no podía significar nada bueno.

Entonces era cierto. Ató varios cabos sueltos y miró su sonrisa hipócrita.

¡No!

¿Y todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Dónde quedaban sus sueños de hacer una familia con ella? Algo sentía por ella pero no podía odiarla, ella también se casaba por conveniencia. Aunque varías veces le había dicho amarlo.

Levantó el velo y la encontró con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus cabellos negros como la noche peinados perfectamente y con unas cuantas perlitas salidas por el costado. Sus labios rojos, que tantas beses había besado y degustado de ellos. Ahora no sabía en quien creer. Estaba muy confundido y sorprendido.

El padre tomó su lugar y empezó con la ceremonia.

¡Era toda una mentira! ¡Una farsa! Pero como podía ser posible que ella jugara con sus sentimientos de esa forma tan ruin. ¡Por Dios la quería! ¡La quería por tener en su vientre a su hijo! Quería gritar pero no podía.

–Queridos hermanos, continuemos con esta boda. Ahora, si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura quería alzar la mano para poder detener esta locura pero Shaoran le tomó del brazo con delicadeza y en un gesto mudo, le negó con la cabeza. Ella no lo comprendía ¡no debería pasar esto! así que solo se abrazó de Shaoran.

–No hay nadie que se oponga, entonces continuemos con los ritos nupciales…

Eriol se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos por unos instantes. ¿Y si lo dicho por Shaoran era cierto? Entonces quería decir que ella ¿le había mentido siempre? No lo podía creer, eso quería decir ¡que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida!

Quería llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien para poder desfogar todo lo que sentía en su interior. ¡Dos decepciones en su vida! ¡Ya eran dos veces que alguien le había dicho amarlo y lo había engañado dejándolo con sus esperanzas y sueños destruidos!

–… en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

–Si acepto – escuchó Eriol a su lado, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¡Como es que habían llegado ya a ese momento! Esperen… ¡no! ¡Ya no quería casarse!

–Eriol Hiraguizawa aceptas a esta mujer como tú legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida.

Ninguna palabra salía de su boca y solo miraba al padre delante de el.

– ¿Eriol?

–_Tú sabes que siempre te ame Eriol y te amaré por el resto de mi vida, pero esto debe terminar, no me busques que no me encontraras_ – muchas lágrimas habían corrido en ese entonces – _Mis sueños están inconclusos, no puedo realizarme con lo que me gusta hacer. No quiero esta vida para mí, me siento frustrada con persona, no espero que me perdones pero solo te pido que te olvides de mí._

Esas palabras las había escuchado antes y fueron sus pensamientos que las trajeron nuevamente a su cabeza, dándose cuenta, al fin, que a veces el entregar todo a la persona que más amas en este mundo terminara algún día en hacerte un gran daño. Miro a sus familiares, a su madre quien estaba mirándolo con sorpresa, a sus hermanas y a su padre, quien al parecer ya sabía que eso iba a suceder.

–_No intentaré detenerte Eriol _– le había dicho días antes – _pero espero que al menos te des cuenta que en ese mundo no todo es un castillo de cristal en el cual tu y tus hermanas crecieron, la vida tiene muchos sufrimientos y deseo con todo el corazón que no te dañes demasiado por que lo que tu crees que será felicidad absoluta no será más que un mal sueño en el que tal vez el despertar va a hacer tan doloroso que tu corazón no lo podrá soportar._

Eso era muy cierto y Eriol lo sabía muy bien. Volvió su vista a los invitados y la figura que vio al fondo lo dejo desconcertado.

– ¿Pero…? – susurró apenas y trato de bajar un pequeño escalón mirando a la mujer al final del camino.

– ¿Eriol? – escuchó y volvió su vista a la mujer de cabellos negros quien le tomó de las manos con fuerza, podía ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos… ¿Serían verdad o tan eran tan solo las lágrimas falsas de una excelente actriz?

Pudo escuchar un sollozó y volvió rápidamente su vista a la puerta. La mujer en esta se tapaba la cara y se veía claramente que era ella quien lloraba a lágrima viva. Fue entonces que Eriol entendió todo, soltó sus manos y abrazó a la chica de vestido blanco.

–Perdóname... eres muy especial para mí, pero no me casaré contigo, ya me di cuenta de la verdad así que dejaremos que esto se quedé así ¿ok? – se separó de ella y miró su rostro sorprendido – cuídate…

Tomoyo Daidouji miró con sorpresa todo lo que pasaba, escuchaba las murmuraciones de los invitados y ella no lo podía creer. Soltó algunas lágrimas más por lo que le estaba pasando. Podía sentir que la respiración le faltaba ¡Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella! ¡Acaso eso podía significar que estaba perdiendo a Eriol! ¡No! ¡No! Miró a Sakura quien estaba con Shaoran al lado del altar.

– ¡ERIOL! – se escuchó la voz de la mujer por toda la iglesia, para luego volver su vista a quienes se encontraba más cercanos – Ustedes… – Sakura y Shaoran la miraba con pena y se movieron de donde estaban para salir detrás del novio.

Eriol corría hacía la entrada de de la iglesia sin escuchar a nadie. ¡Ella estaba allí! ¡Había podido verla nuevamente! ¡Tenía que encontrarla y no dejarle escapar de nuevo! Salió y miró por todos lados, pero no la encontró. Bajó la gran escalera y escuchó el motor de un auto encenderse. Rápidamente corrió y se colocó frente a este, impidiendo que lograra moverse. La mujer que estaba al volante lloraba y no quería verlo a la cara por lo que Eriol se acercó a la puerta de su lado para abrirla.

–Tu.. – solo logró articular el joven mientras que la chica trataba de secarse las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos. Eriol se acercó más a ella para colocar una mano en su mejilla húmeda. Con aquel contacto la joven salió del auto y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Eriol… – le decía sollozando en su pecho, mojando su traje, sintiendo como él también la abrazaba con fuerza – Eriol…

–Dime que esto no es un sueño, que te tengo entre mis brazos nuevamente, que despertaré y ya no te encontraré a mi lado… – Eriol no podía creer que ella estuviera abrazada a su cuerpo – Que no sea un sueño.

Ella se soltó nuevamente y le sonrió aun con las lágrimas recorriendo en su rostro. El las secó con sus manos y agachaba la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

– ¡ERIOL! – la gente empezaba a salir de la iglesia y su madre estaba bajando por las escaleras – ¡Eriol!

El joven ingles la soltó y casi en mutuo acuerdo subió al auto mientras que la chica hacia lo propio subiendo en el lado del copiloto. Se escucharon las llantas del auto que rechinaban al aumentar la velocidad y alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

Eriol conducía mientras dejaba atrás la iglesia donde estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida. Sintiéndose súbitamente feliz al contemplar a la persona a su lado. Quien respiraba agitadamente y se secaban algunas lagrimitas con su muñeca.

–Tenemos mucho de que hablar…

–Lo se Eriol... – ella hipaba un poquito – Lo se…

Condujo en silencio mientras que ella fijaba la vista en la ventana sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

–Estoy confundido y a la vez muy enojado.

–Lo se.

–Me debes una explicación de porque huiste de esa forma de mi vida.

–Lo se.

–Me has hecho mucho daño con tu ausencia.

–Lo se.

–Esto no será difícil de olvidar y mucho menos de perdonar.

–Lo se Eriol. No espero que me perdones.

–Lo que hablemos hoy puede ser radical para nuestro futuro, juntos.

Ella agachó la mirada. Eriol tenía razón, la verdad que no esperaba nada de él. Tan solo había llegado a Inglaterra para poder apreciar con sus propios ojos y darse cuenta que lo que una vez tuvieron no volverá a hacer. Pero todo le había salido mal y ahora estaba con él en el mismo auto, dirigiéndose ¿A donde? Ni ella lo sabía.

Un nuevo silencio los consumió a ambos.

–Tomoyo…

La japonesa volvió su mirada a él.

–Te he extrañado como un loco.

Las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos amatistas pero las contuvo. Sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de Eriol en una caricia que él agradeció internamente, pero devolviéndole una sonrisa triste. El joven regresó su vista a la carretera y cruzaba una calle, la cual Tomoyo conocía muy bien.

–Necesitamos hablar de todo lo que paso en un lugar más tranquilo – había dicho él aparcando en la entrada de su casa. Tomoyo iba a bajar pero Eriol la detuvo – Este no es el lugar que pensaba hacerlo por eso no quiero que bajes, es muy probable que nos busquen acá así que solo sacaré algunas cosas y luego nos iremos al lugar que deseo.

Eriol bajó corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación. Sacó una pequeña maleta y metió varias cosas en ella dejando su habitación en un desorden total. Buscó sus tarjetas y su pasaporte, por que él estaba seguro de una cosa: no permitiría que nadie lo separase nunca más de Tomoyo. Si ella se iba, él la iba a seguir. Lo hizo todo muy rápido y bajó corriendo las escaleras para entrar a la sala y sacar la llave de la cabaña que tenían fuera de la ciudad. Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo evitar que varios vasos de cristal cayeran al suelo y se rompieran. Antes de salir miró por última vez su casa, su sala había quedado en un pequeño desastre, se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y salió rápido.

Tomoyo seguía esperándolo dentro del auto, hasta que él salió de la casa con una maletita que dejó en el asiento de atrás, junto a la suya y rodeó el auto hasta ingresar al lado del conductor.

–Te dije que necesitábamos un lugar donde conversar a gusto, por que necesito saber muchas cosas que no me dijiste cuando te marchaste de mi casa. No sabes lo desesperado que me hiciste sentir cuando corriste y saliste tan rápido de mi habitación, de mi vida – Tomoyo bajó la vista.

–Lo siento… Eriol.

Eriol encendió el auto. Iba a una velocidad normal hasta que salió de la ciudad, el viaje les tomaría dos horas que le parecieron horrendas y eternas. No quiso hablar nada con ella, pensando que cosas le iba a decir. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que a Tomoyo empezó a vencerle el sueño y durmió todo el viaje. Eriol solo la vio dormir, recordando los tiempos que había vivido con ella. Todos los despertares a su lado, escuchando su respiración tranquila y pausada cuando ella dormía en su pecho. Habían vivido juntos medio año. No olvidaría jamás todo los momentos que compartió a su lado. Estiró su mano y logró tocarle el rostro, retirándole un mechón de su cabello que caía por él. Tomoyo se estremeció un poco por la caricia.

Pasaron las dos horas y Tomoyo al fin despertó. Se sobó los ojos y lo primero que logró mirara fue que ya habían aparcado delante de una pequeña casita con paredes de madera.

– ¿Ya llegamos?

–Hace rato, pero no quería despertarte, ya sabes que me encanta verte dormir.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y divisó la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba delante de ella.

–Creo que será mejor bajar y entrar a la cabaña. Ya esta oscureciendo y empieza a hacer un poco de frió.

Tomoyo solo asintió y salió del auto. Eriol se acercó a ella. Al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, Tomoyo no pudo evitar abrazarse a él. Por que si era sincera aun lo amaba con locura y sentía muy feliz de volver a verlo. Eriol quedó sorprendido por lo hecho por Tomoyo, pero se soltó de ella. No quería mostrar ningún acto de cariño hacia ella, no antes de escuchar todo lo que tenía que contarle. La joven lo miró un poco dolida y comprendió que lo que hizo no estaba bien. Era de esperarse, nadie perdona tan fácilmente un error. Entraron aun en silencio a la cabaña. Era muy acogedora y calientita. El fuego en la chimenea era la única luz que se podía deslumbrar, algo que daba a la salita un ambiente muy íntimo.

–Siéntate en el sofá, ahora traigo algo de tomar.

Tomoyo hizo lo que Eriol le ordeno y se dirigió a la salita. Se sentó y miró las cosas que había en esta. Algunas fotografías, un gran cuadro sobre la chimenea de la familia Hiraguizawa, unas sabanas y unos cojines sobre la alfombra. Un momento después Eriol apareció con dos vasos de licor y le dio uno de ellos a Tomoyo. Se sentó a su lado y la miro expectante.

–Ahora si... ya nadie nos podrá interrumpir. Te escucho.

Tomoyo jugaba con el vaso en su mano y se le notaba muy nerviosa.

–Eriol. Te diré todo pero promete no interrumpir.

–Te lo prometo.

–De acuerdo. Cometí un error muy grande al abandonarte de esa manera sin darte casi ninguna explicación, pero es que era necesario hacer lo que hice – Tomoyo soltó un suspiro – Mi error fue no comentarte lo prisionera que me sentía al permanecer en tu casa. No es que te dejara de amar, era tan solo que no me sentí bien estado ahí. Con tu madre diciéndome todo ese tipo de cosas…

– ¿Mi madre?

–Prometiste no interrumpir Eriol.

El joven permaneció en silencio lo que hizo que Tomoyo continuara.

– A tu madre nunca le agradé Eriol – el joven la miro extrañado – se que nunca te diste cuenta pero así era. Cuando estaba contigo siempre se portaba de la mejor manera conmigo, pero cuando estaba sola con ella era muy cruda en sus palabras contra mí. Me decía que solo estaba contigo por tu dinero, que era una obrera interesada, que muy pronto te ibas a aburrir de mí y que era muy probable que te engatuse con el matrimonio para luego llevarme la mitad de tu fortuna. Para mí esas eran palabras muy hirientes por que no podía imaginar que ella pensara esas cosas de mí, era tu madre y no podía hacerle desaires así que no te conté nada. Eran constantes sus desplantes así que decidí contártelo de una buena vez, hasta que me enteré que mi padre había muerto de un paro cardiaco.

Eriol la miró con sorpresa, eso no lo sabía. La verdad era que Tomoyo era muy diferente a las demás amigas que su madre le había presentado, además de ser una chica de no tan buenos recursos era muy humilde y de buenos sentimientos. Cosa que las demás chicas que el conoció no lo eran. La miró de nuevo y ella trataba de secarse algunas lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos.

–Quería viajar a Japón a reencontrarme con ellos pero no tenía el dinero necesario para hacerlo. Y eso no fue todo, mi familia quedó en banca rota y ya no tenían para mantenerse. No podía decirte nada porque tu madre se había enterado de todo, si recibía un solo centavo de tu dinero podría afirmar que todas sus acusaciones si eran ciertas y no quería que creyeras que todo lo que ella decía fuera verdad. Estaba tan dolida y confundida por todo que ella me decía que me ofreció darme una buena cantidad de dinero si me alejaba de tu vida para siempre. Pero eso también me hacía ver como una muchachita interesada por el dinero de tu familia. Estaba tan desesperada que no quise aceptar su ayuda, así que la única opción que tenía era irme por mi cuenta. No sabes lo duro que fue para mí el separarme de ti Eriol. Me causó tanto dolor el dejarte de esa forma pero no tenía alternativa. No, no la tenía.

Tomoyo se hecho a llorar, ocultando su rostro con sus manos. Eriol solo la veía y le rompía el alma. Fue entonces que la abrazo y ella enjuagó sus lágrimas en su pecho. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y se separó de él.

–Ya no me importa tu pasado Tomoyo. Lo más importante para mí ahora es que ya estas a mi lado.

Eriol la iba a besar pero ella retiró el rostro.

–Pero Eriol, aun no termino – se soltó de el – Luego me enteré que te casabas y yo no podía creer. Fue un duro golpe el saber que estabas a punto de alejarte completamente de mí. Mientras estaba trabajando en Japón siempre aguarde las esperanzas de regresar y encontrarme nuevamente contigo. Pero cuando te vi en el altar supe que te había perdido para siempre.

–Tomoyo…

–Y tal ves si es cierto y tu solo confundes las cosas – ella intentó levantarse pero Eriol se lo impidió – si no por que otra razón te casarías con ella si no es porque la amabas.

–Yo nunca deje de amarte Tomoyo. Pero es que…

–Ya no importa. No hagas las cosas más difíciles para mi corazón – dijo Tomoyo colocando su índice sobre sus labios – Ahora que ya te conté todo… y que lo nuestro no volverá a hacer… ¿serías tan amable de regresarme a la ciudad? Necesito sacar un pasaje para volverme a Japón.

– ¡No! – Eriol sonó desesperado – ¡No Tomoyo! No me dejes nuevamente.

–Pero si ya te perdí.

–Niña tonta… – le reprendió tiernamente – Tu crees que si ya no te amara ¿no estaría acá contigo y habiendo dejado a la novia en el altar?

–Pero…

–Ahora que ya se todo, deja que recupere todo el tiempo que pase lejos de ti – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró tiernamente – Deja que te ame Tomoyo.

Ella se pasó roja al sentir su respiración cerca de esa parte tan intima. Es que la verdad era que a pesar de haber vivido juntos, el la había respetado asegurándole que esperaría hasta que se casarán para poder hacerla completamente suya.

La mano de Eriol subió hasta posarse en su mejilla sonrojada. A través de sus dedos podía sentir la suavidez de su piel blanca. Era algo maravilloso. Acarició su mejilla mientras que Tomoyo cerraba los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo Eriol deslizo su pulgar sobre sus labios, en una caricia lenta.

–Oh pequeña mía. Como te he extrañado.

Por la forma tan apasionada que Eriol pronunció esas palabras, Tomoyo no dudó en acercarse más, la distancia que la separa de Eriol se hacia más corta fue entonces que sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente. El beso fue suave al principio, tratando de memorizar ese contacto que les sabía tan glorioso. Luego se hizo más profundo por parte de Eriol provocando que una corriente exquisita recorriera su cuerpo. En una danza sensual se demostraron todo lo que se necesitaban mutuamente. Todo el temor y las dudas se fueron dispersando quedando solo el deseo de sentir sus cuerpos.

Las caricias poco a poco dejaron de ser tímidas. Eriol la tocaba y degustaba de sus labios. Empezaban a caer en el abismo de la pasión. Eran los dos solos compartiendo el amor que pensaron nunca más poder alcanzar. El aire empezó a faltar y tuvieron que separase. Eriol miró su rostro sonrojado y ahora la tomaba en brazos para deposítala sobre la alfombra de la salita. La besó nuevamente mientras que él también se acostaba a su lado, sintió el deseo de saborear su cuello y así lo hizo. Solo se podían escuchar los dulces gemidos de Tomoyo.

–Mis labios te han esperado mucho tiempo, todo mi ser sabía que eras tu Eriol… – la escuchaba decir mientras que besaba su cuello – El único hombre que me a hecho sentir el amor.

–Y tu eres la única mujer a la que le he entregado todo lo que soy, a la que amo con locura, con pasión.

–Quiero ser siempre tuya Eriol – suspiraba la amatista.

–Mía… si… – regresó Eriol a sus labios – mía.

Tomoyo se sentía perdida por la forma que Eriol le besaba. Era tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado.

–Oh Eriol… – suspiró Tomoyo, algo que hizo encender más a Eriol.

Eriol la acarició mientras la besaba, abriendo la blusa que ella llevaba puesta tan lentamente que lograba sentir la seda de su sostén. Un gemido débil soltó Tomoyo, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando los dedos masculinos rozaron la turgencia de sus senos aun cubiertos por la fina tela. Con destreza le sacó completamente la blusa quedando casi semidesnuda. Eriol quedó mudo mirándola nuevamente, un brillo de deseo empezaba a asomar en sus ojos. La acarició lentamente de sus mejillas sonrojadas, bajando por sus pechos, donde Tomoyo gimió con suavidad hasta llegar a su piernas las cuales levantó un poquito haciendo que la falda que llevaba subiera un poco.

–Como ansiaba tocarte – decía ahora besando el camino antes recorrido por su mano – Besarte, hacerte totalmente mía.

Tomoyo se estremeció en sus brazos y se sintió perdida cuando Eriol bajo a su seno derecho y tomaba con sus labios su ahora duro pezón. Mientras que con la otra mano hacía círculos alrededor de su otro pezón aun cubierto por la seda. A la joven la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando Eriol introdujo sus dedos debajo de la prenda tocando su sensible piel.

–Mírame – le susurró – Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te acaricio.

Ella obedeció y lentamente abrió los parpados. El la levantó un poquito y paso sus brazos hacia su espalda donde se escuchó el clic y los tirantes del sostén caían por sus hombros. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder tratando de tapar sus senos con sus brazos.

–No debes tener vergüenza conmigo Tomoyo, no me prives del placer de ver tu hermoso cuerpo.

–Eriol…

El se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlos. Tomoyo se separó de él y lo tomó del rostro.

–Sabes que esta es mi primera vez, jamás hombre alguno ha llegado tan lejos como lo has hecho tú, Eriol.

–Pues me alegra escuchar eso de ti mi niña. Pues me encargaré de ser el único hombre que te muestre lo que es verdaderamente amar y entregar todo.

Ella se sonrojó mientras que el seguía besando su cuello y ella sentía por primera vez el placer que provocaban esas caricias. Pero no quería que el hiciera todo así que soltando un suspiro, tomó valor para confesarle su deseo.

–Ahora deja que yo te desnude Eriol…

El joven quedó en silencio mientras que las manos temblorosas de Tomoyo trataban de desabotonar su camisa pero el nerviosismo le jugo una mala pasada y demoraba mucho en el proceso.

–Deja, yo te ayudo.

Eriol se separó completamente de ella y se sentó despojándose totalmente de su camisa y ahora abriendo su pantalón. Tomoyo solo miraba su figura rodeaba por la luz naranja de la fogata y se sonrojó furiosamente al ver que el ya no contaba con ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo. El se volvió a ella y la encontró con un cojín, le cual cogía con ambas manos sobre su rostro. Su risa divertida sonó por toda el salón.

– ¿Qué haces Tomoyo?

Ella no respondió y ahora jaló la manta y se tapo completamente el cuerpo.

–Nunca e visto el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre. Es cierto que ayudaba a veces a mi hermana a bañar a su bebe pero… pero… yo…

–No temas nunca de mi Tomoyo... – le repicó Eriol quitándole la sabana y la almohada – Soy yo el que ahora te necesita más que a nadie.

Eriol volvió a besarla con delicadeza para luego echarse a su lado. Las caricias continuaron, fue cuando Tomoyo sintió que su falda era retirada de su cuerpo quedándose casi completamente desnuda. Eriol lentamente rebatió besos por su cuerpo, primero en su cuello, pasando luego por sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen donde Tomoyo se tensó al sentir su respiración cerca de su zona más intima. Eriol tocó los bordes de su ropa interior y lentamente las fue bajando hasta sacarlas por sus piernas largas y torneadas. Subió de nuevo y se acercó a su oído.

–No tengas miedo – le susurraba despacito mientras que acariciaba con una mano desde sus pechos, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna, la chica instintivamente se dejó llevar por la caricia y abrió un poco los muslos dándole acceso a su amor a la parte más intima de su cuerpo. En el instante que la tocó, Tomoyo gimió en la oreja del chico, dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por el deseo. Al escuchar el gemido de Tomoyo, el cuerpo del joven se encendió de pasión, pero utilizando todo su control la estimuló con movimientos suaves. Tenía que prepararla para él, porque no se perdonaría nunca si la lastimaba. La chica se movía las caderas en circulo mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte, Eriol se sentía tan lleno de deseo que por un momento en su mente pasó la idea de abandonar el plan de ir de a pocos y lanzarse sobre ella para hacerla completamente suya.

–_Esta es su noche, recuérdalo…_ – se decía a sí mismo.

Todas las noches que había estado sin ella había soñado con hacerle el amor y ahora que ya la tenía para él se sentía dichoso. Sentía a Tomoyo muy húmeda, metió su dedo con delicadeza dentro de ella y sintió su presión calida de su interior. Su miembro despertó muy excitado y se tensó. La chica soltó un jadeó más fuerte. De repente su dedo aumentó el ritmo y ella sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba mucho más llegando a una sensación realmente placentera.

–Si seguimos así no voy a poder detenerme y te poseeré de una vez por todas.

–Oh Eriol… – ella empezaba a acariciarla – Hazlo de una vez.

–Tengo que ir despacio, quiero que estés lista para mí. Soy más grande que mi dedo y no quiero lastimarte.

La joven se relajó y Eriol prosiguió con su tormentosa caricia. Fue entonces que el placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo en el momento que el joven aumentaba el movimiento sensual. Tomoyo pudo sentir que estaba más húmeda por el deseo, entre jadeos y gemidos se entregó al placer completamente, retorciéndose debajo de él y sin quererlo rozó su vientre con la virilidad dura de Eriol, quien cerró los ojos necesitando de todo su control para no penetrarla inmediatamente y perderse en su interior caliente. El sabía que no alcanzaría el clímax si ella no lo conseguía.

–Eriol… – susurró en un hilo de voz que hizo que Eriol perdiera el autocontrol definitivamente – Por favor, te necesito…

Fue entonces que Eriol se posicionó entre sus piernas y pese al deseo y pasión que sentía, Tomoyo sintió miedo. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, esperando el momento, al fin sería de él y estaba muy feliz de poder serlo, porque él era el único hombre al que amo de verdad. El joven ingresó lentamente en ella. Sintiendo su interior apretado y un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta. Tomoyo abrió la boca lanzando un leve quejido y sin que pudiera evitarlo pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules mientras que se abrazaba a la espalda del hombre que amaba.

– _¡Dios mío le hice daño!_ – Pensó Eriol aterrado para luego besar sus lágrimas – ¡perdóname por favor!... ¡lo siento tanto!

Los ojos azules contemplaron asustados el rostro de Tomoyo pero la muchacha se aferró más a él.

–Pero… ¿va a pasar, verdad? – Ella le beso el hombro – estoy segura que no me harías daño si pudieras evitarlo.

Eriol la miró en silencio y asintió, para luego juntar sus labios con ella en un beso cálido dándole el tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a él.

–No me moveré para que te acostumbres a mí, pero si te duele quiero queme lo hagas saber, no soportaría la idea de que sufrieras por mi culpa. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

Tomoyo asentía frenéticamente hasta que sintió que el dolor se sumergió en el placer. Soltó un gemido cuando el retrocedió un poco y volvía a penetrarla un poco más, despacio.

–Por favor… – empezaba a gemir ella colocando sus manos en el trasero de Eriol, jalándolo, haciendo que él la penetrara más – Quiero… más…

Eriol se sentía sublimé al sentir como Tomoyo se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, totalmente entregada a la pasión. Quedó encantado al sentirse ya completamente dentro de ella y empezó a moverse. Tomoyo soltó un apasionado jadeó. Ahora sus caderas se movía mutuamente y al unísono. La joven sentía en cada embestida que un ardor se desplazaba por cada fibra de su ser. El placer fue tan inmenso en un momento que Eriol empezó a moverse con más rapidez en embestidas fuertes, gloriosas, urgentes y frenéticas. Tomoyo gritó el nombre de Eriol cuando su cuerpo explotó en un orgasmo delicioso que hizo estremecerse, cayendo totalmente agotada aún abrazada a él. Mientras que ella sufría pequeños espasmo de placer, Eriol tenía el cuerpo tensó y acalorado. Ya estaba llegando a su propio orgasmo y una penetrada profunda haciendo que su interior se vertiera e invada el de ella. Ahora fue el quien gritó el nombre de Tomoyo echándose sobre ella mientras que el placer recorría su cuerpo mojado por el cansancio.

Eriol sentía una alegría interior: al fin Tomoyo era completamente suya. Había esperado mucho, pero al fin su sueño se hizo realidad. La miró a la cara y le besó tiernamente. El cayó a su lado y se abrazaron, Tomoyo descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y el fuerte latido de su corazón.

–Al fin eres mía… v le escuchó decir Tomoyo, mientras que Eriol la abrazaba más a él – Que nadie intente decir lo contrario, por que si es así, lo mataré.

Ella soltó una risita discreta y alzó un poquito el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

–Gracias… por haberme convertido de niña a mujer.

Sus susurró fue tan tierno que Eriol sintió ganas de hacerla suya nuevamente.

–Soy yo el que debería agradecer este hecho Tomoyo. Me entregaste tu alma pura y tu cuerpo de niña y ahora eres una mujer. Mi mujer – le beso el cabello – Tan vez no soy un santo de devoción pero contigo soy capaz de volverme una mansa paloma si eso me asegura que seguiré compartiendo muchos más días a tu lado.

–Oh Eriol… – Tomoyo se abrazó más a él y cerró los ojos – Te amo…

–Yo también te amo mi princesa.

– ¿Eriol?

– ¿Uhm…?

– ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pasara luego de que regrese a Japón?

–Pues no te preocupes por eso. No dejaré que te separes nunca más de mí. Si tú te vas, yo me iré contigo. No pienso sepárame de ti, no después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

El sonrojo subió por el rostro de Tomoyo y volvió su vista soñadora hacía su rostro.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo?

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Pero que dirá tu familia?

–ahora me importa muy poco lo que ellos digan. No creo que se opongan a que viaje con mi esposa.

– ¿Esposa? – ella le miró asombrada.

–Claro cariño – Eriol acarició su rostro, retirando un mechón de pelo – Pues espero que no declines en aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Ella se separó completamente de él, tomando una sabana cercana y cubriéndose con ella.

– ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – Eriol le miró interrogante.

–La boda – susurró ella buscando su ropa con una mirada seria.

– ¿Que?

– ¡Estuviste a punto de casarte! ¡Por que ella espera un hijo tuyo! ¡Me lo dijo Sakura!

–Cálmate…

– ¡No me pidas que me calme Eriol! – Ella lo miraba acongojada – Fue muy hermoso lo que acabamos de pasar pero esto esta mal. Muy mal. No puedo darme el lujo de destruir a una familia por mi egoísmo.

– ¿Familia?

–Claro, lo que estas por formas con ella. Eriol…

El la miro sorprendida mientras se vestía pero se acercó a ella al ver unas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

–No llores…– Eriol le tomó por la mejillas y le secó las lagrimas – Me duele verte llorar.

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer eriol. Por que te perdí…

Ella sollozaba al darse cuenta que a pesar de creer que podían ser felices, no lo eran. Ese niño venía en camino y no iba a dejar que otros sufrieran por su felicidad.

–No me perdiste, por que si todo lo que me dijeron es cierto… Ese niño no es mío – Eriol la abrazaba a su cuerpo sintiendo un vació en un interior al pensar que era muy probable que eso fuera mentira.

– ¿Y si lo es Eriol? ¿Que pasará con nosotros?

–Nos mantendremos más unidos que nunca. Si se demuestra que él niño es mío, lo reconoceré y le daré mi apellido pero eso no hará que me separé de ti Tomoyo.

Ella lo mío con lágrimas en sus ojos azules y se empinó un poquito para besarle los labios.

Durmieron un poco antes del amanecer y tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a la casa de Eriol. Hay una gran conmoción se había formado por encontrar la casa en un desastre pensándose lo peor como en un secuestro. LA madre de Eriol hecho el gritó en el cielo cuando no encontró a su hijo y mandó llamar policías e investigadores privados para localizar a su primogénito. Grande fue la sorpresa de las hermanas de Eriol al encontrarlo en al entrada de la mansión con Tomoyo del brazo.

– ¡Ella es! ¡Atrápenla antes que se escape!

Eriol miró confundida como lo separaban de Tomoyo y dos hombres la tomaban de los brazos, ambos estaban muy asustados y su madre abrazaba a Eriol señalando a varios policías a Tomoyo, quien ya era sacada de la casa.

– ¡Eriol!

– ¡Tomoyo! – miró a su madre furioso – ¡Que haces madre!

–Protegiéndome mi niño – ella lo miró con sorpresa – Esa mujer es una enferma mental que necesita ser encerrada en un manicomio, mira que secuestrarte!

–Acá la única loca eres tu madre – Eriol corrió y separó a Tomoyo de los hombres, abrazándola a él – Ya te dije que no te interpongas entre nosotros. Ya se todo lo que trataste de hacer para separarme de Tomoyo, pero sabes algo ¡Jamás lo harás! ¡Ella es la mujer que amo y con la que me casare!

– ¡No Eriol! ¡Entiende! Estas a punto de cometer una tontería, deja que lleve a esa muerta de hambre fuera de mi casa. Lo único que harás será que ella se quede con toda mi fortuna. Esa mujer no es otra más que una zorra con carita de ángel. No sabes con cuantos hombres habrá estado antes, ni que enfermedades tendrá. Te puedo asegurar que te engaña es una mosquita muerta, ¡yo se que es prostituta!

Tomoyo soltó en llanto.

– ¡YA BASTA!

Una voz aparte de la de Eriol sonó por toda la casa. Su padre, quien había gritado junto con él, salía de la sala.

– ¡Ya estoy arto de tus tonterías! ¡Deja de una buena vez en paz a Eriol! El ama a esta chica, no lo puedes entender…

– Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! Así que este momento te retiras que necesito dar la bienvenida a esta muchachita a mi casa – sonrió a Tomoyo – Pues quieras o no, se van a casar.

La madre de Eriol la miró furiosa y sonrió a la sala seguida de una de sus hijas. El señor tomó a tomoyo de los brazos de Eriol y la estrujó a su cuerpo, seguida de su hija pequeña.

Las conversaciones siguieron, los días pasaron y pronto se anunció el matrimonio de Eriol Hiraguizawa con Tomoyo Daidouji. Se descubrió la verdad de todo y la ex-novia de Eriol se disculpó con él por haberle hecho creer la farsa de que era su hijo. Ya no tenía sentido esas disculpas así que lo dejó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sakura y Shaoran se habían casado en Agosto de ese año en una boda sencilla pero hermosa. Todos estaban reunidos en Hong Kong expresando sus más gratas felicitaciones a los recién casados. Tomoyo recorría la fuente de agua de aquel lugar. Pero luego sintió que alguien la estrechaba por la espalda, sobresaltándola un poquito.

– ¡Eriol! – decía mientras que sentía que su prometido le besaba el cuello.

– ¿Qué pasa princesa? Te veo muy pensativa.

Tomoyo quedó en silencio viendo dentro del agua que reflejaba la luz naranja del atardecer. No lo iba a decir nada hasta que estuviera segura que era cierto, no quería crearle una falsa esperanza así que solo dio la vuelta, le sonrió y beso sus labios.

–Nada…

Los días pasaron y regresaron a Inglaterra. Era de mañana y ambos amantes descansaban en la cama de Eriol, había compartido una noche llena de pasión y amor y ahora Tomoyo despertaba de su largo sueño. Eriol le sonrió y beso sus labios.

– ¿Hace cuanto que llevas despierto? ­ Le preguntó la amatista sobándose los ojos.

–Desde hace mucho, ya sabes que me encanta verte dormir.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y se dejó besar nuevamente. Lo pensó un poquito y se soltó de él.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró a penas.

–Eriol querido… te tengo una gran sorpresa.

El joven ingles la miró sorprendido, mientas que Tomoyo sonreía y tomaba su mano para depositarla en su, aun, plano vientre, donde ya se sentía el dulce latido de una nueva vida.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Ola como estan?? Aca de nuevo con un One-short, bueno en realidad mi primer One-short de EriolxTomoyo. Espero les agrade y al menos dejen un review. no importa si es cortito, pero me encantaría recibirlo, así me dará maás ganas de seguir escribiendo o si algo anda mal corregirme para ser mejor.

Bueno me despido de ustdes.

Cuidense!

Sonia-chan

Un secreto: ¡Nunca se dejen vencer, si quieren ser exitosos en la vida, no se dejen pisotear y sigan adelante!

Bye-bye!


End file.
